The Swamp Massacre
The Swamp Massacre was a major event in the ''Bee Shrek Test in the House '' universe as well as a pivotal event in the fourth season. It was a massacre that was carried out by the Brotherhood of Chaos as a means of capturing Shrek the Ogre and demoralizing him by destroying his swamp and killing his entire family. The operation was carried out by The Pied Piper and it ended with the destruction of Shrek's Swamp, the death of Fiona and Shrek's family, and the ethnic cleansing of the local Ogre population by Brotherhood soldiers. Background In the first season, Shrek had a falling out with his wife Fiona and it eventually resulted in a divorce. While Shrek eventually moved on and even kept in contact with Fiona and his kids, he found himself worrying about her during the Chaos Brotherhood Crisis as he feared that the Brotherhood of Chaos would harm Fiona just to get to him and constantly checked up her to make sure she was safe. One fateful Christmas, Fiona called Shrek and asked if he could return to the swamp for dinner to possibly make up and Shrek accepted it. The call however, was intercepted by Ultron who eventually convinced Little King John to send a task force to destroy the swamp and at least capture Shrek. Upon approval, Pied Piper was chosen to lead the operation and carry it out. Lord Farquaad also takes part in the plot as his knowledge of the landscape is used to pinpoint where Shrek will be and after he does that, Piper is sent in along with Tord. The Battle Shrek eventually arrived at the swamp after taking a thirty minute long bus ride upon his arrival in Far Far Away. During that time, Fiona set up the dinner table and prepared for her ex-husband's arrival, when a knock was heard at the door. The door eventually flew in her face and she was confronted by the Pied Piper and two foot soldiers. Fiona tried fighting them off, but was eventually strucken down by the Piper's music. Afterwards, the children were killed and death squads were sent out where brotherhood soldiers marched through the swamp and begane executing local Ogres one by one, even the peaceful Ogres and members of the Ogre's Rights Movement. By the time Shrek had finally arrived, the swamp was in flames and he quickly noticed the sounds of screams, gunshots, and the site of dead ogre bodies. As Shrek headed for his hut, he witnessed Ogres being gunned down by Brotherhood troops and he quickly defeated them in combat as he pushed forward towards his home following the smoke. Finally, when he arrived, it was too late as his home was destroyed and was now a flaming ruin. In front of the burning ruins of his home was the Pied Piper along with a group of Chaos Brotherhood soldiers commanded by Tord. Shrek then saw the burnt corpses of Fiona and his children who were killed earlier and fell into berserk mode and charged right at Piper. He killed most of the soldiers, leaving only four alive, and knocked Tord to the side as he charged straight at the Piper, but he used his powers to push Shrek away and shove burning wood and debris at him. The fight would drag on and Shrek was eventually overpowered and collapsed in defeat. As his body was carried away, he saw the final destruction of his swamp and mass executions of the local ogre population saying 'no' faintly before passing out onbard a truck and driven away to a base in Siberia, Russia. Aftermath Following the end of the massacre, Shrek's Swamp was completely destroyed and to make matters worse, Lord Farquaad was permitted to clense the nearby areas to eliminate any potential witnesses leading to a genocidal campaign committed against the local fairy tail creatures, but this had little effect because this is Lord Farquaad after all. Reports of Shrek's capture quickly came in as the rest of The Big Four caught onto what happened and were horrified by the results with the burnt ruins of Shrek's Swamp, the massacred Ogre population, and the death of his entire family. Not long after the news came in, a team was sent to clean up the area and the other three traveled to Eastern Europe and Russia knowing that Shrek was most likely being hidden in a base in the said regions. Category:Events Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe Category:Battles